Ask Why
by Suseri Otsutsuki
Summary: Nami is wondering how come Luffy didn't asked anyone about his father all these years and finally asking him. No pair. Ficlet.


Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by Eichiiro Oda. I did not take any material advantage from this. I own nothing.

Warning: OOC. Fluff. Ficlet. No pairs.

Note: The timeline is when Luffy's journey to the Cake Island to get Sanji, after the news about Baltigo was attacked by Kurohige. English is not my native language, so please bear with me.

* * *

 **Ask Why**

* * *

"Hey, Luffy," Nami walked towards her captain who was kept trying to fish because they ran out of food after he had attempted to cook something, which end up being disgusting. She stopped beside him, leaning on the edge of their ship while still reading the newspaper that Pedro showed earlier. Her eyes on the page about Monkey D. Dragon and the Revolutionary Army.

"Yeah?" The Straw Hat Captain sound uninterested because felt so bored. There was still no fish at all.

Nami looked at him, "Were you serious when you said that this was your first time you saw your father? From this newspaper?"

He nodded.

"But, you said you met your brother, Sabo, in Dressrosa, right? Didn't you asked him about your father?"

"I didn't know that he was alive all this time. I thought he was dead years ago so I never knew that he was in the Revolutionary Army. I was so happy that he was alive so I didn't care what he was doing," Luffy answered lightly like it was no big deal.

"How about Robin? Have you ask her about your father? She was in your father care for the last two years."

The orange haired girl feels odd. She remembered two years ago, when they first time met Usopp and the snipper keep asking about his father after Luffy mentioned that he knew Usopp's father. Well, that's a normal reaction. Nami may be accidently expect her captain would do the same since Luffy and Usopp so close to each other. Despite that, his captain's father is very famous and considered as dangerous as the late Pirate King. How come Luffy not curious at all?

The captain remain in silent and she took it as a 'no'.

"Why?"

His face look expressionless when look at her.

"I don't need it."

She blinked, "How come? You mean you won't accept him as your father at all?"

"No," he shaking his head before his gaze upon to the sky. He smiling a bit wider and she can heard a tone of proud or happiness in his voice when adding, "He is my dad, I won't deny that. In fact, I can't waiting to meet him someday."

Nami feel lost in his words.

"But, didn't you said you never asked anyone about your father? And you were more worried about your brother when you reads this news?"

"Shishishishi!"

He was laughing even when she stated, "I don't understand."

"I never met him but I know he is _great_ man."

She looks totally lost as she let out a deep sigh. Nami knew his captain got special ability about judging a person. From all their journey together, how he recruits his crews and helping others who deserved to be saved. Although, all of his judgements mostly by instinct. She asked, "Why?"

Luffy smiling to the sea.

"Because Sabo and Robin live with him for years."

The navigator blinked again while his captain just smiling widely. Nami didn't know the fact that Sabo was a noble and his childhood was miserable with his parents. Sabo even escaped from his house before live together with Luffy and Ace. From the year he spent time with his real parent, Sabo spent time more with Dragon than live as noble. Luffy knew the struggle Sabo faced when they were kids towards his noble parents. On the another hand, after they were saving Robin in Ennies Lobby, Nami knew how Robin is truly kind and how she always running away when she was in one organization or a place because no safe place for her everywhere. At that thought, she came to understanding.

"You mean—"

"They were never running away from him. That way, I knew that my dad is a great person, so I don't need to ask them to tell me what kind a man he is."

Nami couldn't being herself to disagree with Luffy. She just smile after a short sighing that act like she was defeated with her captain's logic. It's hard to explain what's going on in his mind about his father since the fact that Luffy never knew him but... to find her dear captain not angry about his father never shows up in his entire life, is quite admirable.

"Ah, beside _Kemurin_ said that he helped me out in Loguetown," he stated happily. "Definetely different from my granddad! I must thank him later. If he wasn't, we got big problem to sailing to Grand Line."

Nami chuckling, smile fondly before patting her captain's shoulder, " _We_ must thank him for his help in earlier of our journey and we will, Captain."

"Sounds great! Shishishi!"

 _End_

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, please review if you don't mind._

 _Also, thanks for the guest who point out my grammar mistake, I appreciate it. I wish I can contact you to help me with my grammar error :) But, thanks, I'm grateful for your kindness._


End file.
